The Most Delicious Meal
by pellyeve93
Summary: Rumia finally gets to taste Marisa. Gore and violence. Oneshot.


"Rumia...?"

Marisa stopped walking and stood still, calling out to the youkai who was standing in front of her, unmoving. She was looking at the ground, a curtain of short, blonde hair covering her face. She wasn't shrouded in darkness, though she was still somewhat hard to see hidden in the shadows.

"Rumia?!" Marisa called out again, wanting to get by her quickly. She didn't have the time to fight with the youkai today, and she had some idea of what might happen when she tried to walk by her. "Can you just get out-of-the-way? I haven't got all day!"

The magician sighed and began to walk towards Rumia, giving up on trying to get her to talk, but suddenly stopped. Something felt off... Normally, she'd threaten to eat Marisa, attack her and inevitably, lose, then fly off, shrouded in her bubble of darkness. Why was she just standing there doing nothing? It made her feel very uneasy.

"This isn't f-funny..."

Marisa couldn't understand why she felt so frightened all of a sudden. A voice in the back of her head told her to turn back, to just leave Rumia there, but she wasn't about to swallow her pride. She wouldn't let a stupid little youkai get the better of her. The magician began to walk forward again, feeling her body tremble a small bit. She took her time and never took her eyes off of Rumia.

"Is that so?~"

Marisa jumped and stopped dead in her tracks. Rumia was looking at her now, her red eyes wide and unblinking. She was smiling, but it was unlike any other smile Marisa had ever seen on the youkai's face. It was... terrifying, and her face looked like it was about to split in two.

"Rumia I... I'm not g-gonna... What are you do-"

Rumia lunged at Marisa and pinned her to the ground.

"You always looked so delicious~"

Marisa struggled to get away from her, trying her hardest to kick the youkai off of her, but Rumia kept a firm grip on her.

"R-rumia! Get off!"

"Be quiet Marisa! Someone might hear!" Rumia looked around, making sure no one was in sight, wincing a small bit as her newly found victim kneed her in the stomach.

She smiled at the struggling girl beneath her and licked her lips. She hadn't eaten in days, and this meal was sure to be _very_ tasty. But this kicking and squirming was starting to get on her nerves. Her right hand wrapped around Marisa's neck and squeezed it tightly, her free hand soon joining it. She ignored the way the magician clawed at her hands as she struggled to breathe and squeezed harder, giggling a small bit.

"Hmm... it will be no fun if you're dead when I eat you... you'll be all cold~" Rumia smiled brightly, "But you need to stop moving. It makes it harder!" Her smiled faded as she slightly loosened her grip on Marisa's neck. She looked around, and her insane grin came back when she noticed a rock lying near her and her victim. The youkai reached over and grabbed it, making sure to keep an eye on her next meal.

Marisa gasped for air, her hands weakly trying to pull the hand that was loosely grasping her neck away. She felt too weak to fight now, and was shaking uncontrollably.

"Please Rumia... let me.. go.." she gasped out between breaths. The youkai was holding up a large rock now, and her manic grin was enough to make Marisa close her eyes tightly and wished that she had never seen that psychotic face.

"Please! Don't do this... I'll do anything just don't do it!"

Rumia smiled. "Is that really so?~" And with that, she hit Marisa's head with the rock forcefully, making the latter scream in pain and begin to sob.

"Stop it! P-please!"

The youkai scowled and hit her again, this time harder, but making sure it wasn't hard enough to kill her.

That did it.

Marisa's vision went fuzzy for a second before everything went black.

Rumia grinned again and set the rock aside. She stroked some of Marisa's now bloody blonde hair, running her fingers over the scar where the rock had hit. She pulled her hand away and licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm~ So yummy!"

Rumia stood up and stepped back, examining Marisa's unconscious body. Her hat had been knocked off when the youkai had pinned her down, her hair was a mess, with streaks of red blood here and there, her neck was painfully bruised and her clothing looked dishevelled. She looked so helpless, almost as if she was... dead.

Rumia bit her lip and thought for one worrying moment that she _had _killed her, which would mean she wouldn't get to fun with her victim. But when she knelt down and placed her hand on Marisa's bruised neck, then smiled as she felt her heart beating. But now she needed to make sure her meal wouldn't get away...

The youkai stood up again and grabbed the rock, that was now stained with almost dried blood. Rumia sat down beside Marisa's legs and grabbed one, laying it across her lap and pushing away any clothing that covered her kneecap. Her hands ran up and down the newly revealed soft flesh, her mouth watering at the thought of sinking her teeth into that lovely skin. She gripped the rock tightly, and hit Marisa's knee as hard as she could, trying her best to break the magician's leg so she wouldn't be able to run away.

Rumia hit that same spot over and over, most of the skin being torn away, revealing some of the bone. She was feeling frustrated now, and threw the rock aside, grabbing Marisa's leg with both hands and forcing the limb to be pushed the wrong way.

_Crack_

The satisfying sound of the bone breaking made Rumia giggle. She looked at her arms, and frowned again upon seeing the scratch marks from earlier. Her eyes wandered to Marisa's arms and then to her hands. Without a second thought she grabbed the unconscious girl's right hand and pulled the fingers back, attempting to break them, her mouth watering again as she heard more satisfying cracks.

Rumia was about to break Marisa's remaining fingers, but she knew that the girl would be awake very soon. She stood up and grabbed her victim's arms, shrouding them both in darkness and dragging her meal away into a more secluded place and laying her body down.

…...

Marisa's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry. A sharp pain seared through her one of her legs and she screamed in pain and she tried to sit up and put weight on her broken fingers. She lay back down and tried to relax, but her breathing stayed erratic and laboured. Her vision was clear now. She could see...

Rumia.

The youkai crawled over to her and patted her head.

"Don't cry! It will only hurt for a while!"

Her cheeriness made Marisa feel sick. Memories of what had happened came back to her and she began to cry, her whole body trembling. The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The magician flinched and whimpered as Rumia began to stroke her messy, blood-stained hair, grinning manically.

"W-Why me? I-I didn't so anyth-thing to you!"

The youkai locked eyes with the magician and leaned into her ear, whispering menacingly, "All those times you managed to get away from me... All I wanted to do was taste you~ Now be quiet, okay?"

"Please R-Rumia! I won't tell anyone what ha-"

Rumia glowered at Marisa and kicked her injured leg, making her scream again.

"Be quiet! Someone will hear us." The youkai held her hand roughly over Marisa's mouth, worried that her screams may have alerted someone. She straddled her victim and sniggered at how helpless she looked, no longer fighting back, still sobbing quietly. Rumia took her hand away from her mouth and began removing any clothing on her trembling body.

"R-Rumia... stop ple.. please!" Marisa continued to plead with the youkai, wanting the pain to just go away. She could feel her last article of clothing being pulled off and sobbed even more, not wanting to die like this.

"I can't wait to taste you~"

Rumia grabbed Marisa's right arm and bit into it, the beautiful taste of blood filling her mouth. She pulled at the skin and ripped a piece off, chewing on it greedily and swallowing.

"Mm~ You're delicious!"

She pulled more flesh off of the arm, lapping up the blood that gushed from the newly opened wounds. Marisa felt like she was about to vomit, and turned her head away from the grotesque scene that was unfolding right before her eyes. The burning sensation in her arm was unbearable and her broken leg throbbed painfully.

Rumia pulled her mouth away from her victim's arm and licked her lips, using her sleeve to wipe away the blood around her mouth.

"I wonder what your insides taste like..."

Marisa's eyes widened. "No!" she begged, "Please... why are you do-doing this to me?!"

The youkai smiled at her widely, showing off her sharp teeth that were now covered in blood. "Because you always look so pretty, and pretty humans always taste really great! But you don't look so pretty now... Maybe if you stopped crying you'd look nicer but you taste _amazing_! I really wanna taste your insides though, they're the best part~"

"But... please.. I..."

Marisa's voice trailed off and she knew maybe it'd be best to just... give up. Her leg was badly broken, her arm was a bloody mess and there was no way Rumia would just let her get away. She could feel the youkai licking and nipping at her stomach, her sharp teeth leaving small red marks. The magician shivered and looked away, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

Rumia licked the soft flesh a few more times and then bit down hard on a lump of skin, breathing in deeply as the smell of blood filled her nostrils. The sound of flesh being ripped was like music to her ears as she pulled at more and more skin. Her victim whimpered and squirmed, the pain obviously unendurable.

Marisa could feel herself slowly slipping into unconsciousness again, but each time Rumia bit into her the pain woke her up again, forcing her to feel every bit of pain. She wanted to die, or just disappear. The sound of tearing flesh made her stomach churn and she winced as she caught a glimpse of Rumia ripping away some of her skin. The magician could hear someone calling her name, but the sound was muffled, and the voice didn't sound like Rumia's. It was strangely familiar...

Her vision was even fuzzier now, but the voice was no longer as muffled. It sounded like... like... Alice? Then it all went black.

…...

Marisa felt someone shaking her by the shoulders, gently but firmly.

"Marisa! Wake up!"

"Alice?"

She sat up and saw Alice with a concerned look on her face. Marisa wasn't lying on the ground having her innards ripped out, she was in Alice's bed, but she still felt a sharp pain in her leg and hand. She began to sob again, remembering every detail of what she now believed to be a dream. But if it was just a dream, why was her leg in so much pain?

"Marisa... please don't cry." The puppeteer bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to deal with crying people. She cautiously patted her back, not used to seeing her friend is such a state. Marisa flinched and froze, remembering the way Rumia had patted her head and sobbed even more.

"I-I had a horrible d-d-dream and... and I... s-she ate m-me and..." She didn't want to think about that any more but it just wouldn't leave her mind. It had seemed so real... and her leg and fingers were broken when she woke up. What had happened?

"Please Marisa, I hate seeing you like this." Alice blushed as she said this and bit down even harder on her lip, still awkwardly patting the sobbing girl's back.

Marisa looked up and tried to stop, wiping her eyes and taking deep breaths. She felt so confused to what was happening, and felt light-headed, as though she was still dreaming.

"W-what happened? I-I thought she ate m-me..."

"Who? I found you on the ground looking half dead! You scared me, Marisa! You're leg's broken and I was so worried and I thought you were..."

The puppeteer stopped talking, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of actually finding her dead. Marisa may annoy the hell out of her but.. but Alice couldn't imagine a world without her. When she had found her lying on the ground unconscious with a bruised neck and a broken leg.. she'd been worried sick.

She threw her arms around the girl who was sitting in front of her, being careful to not hurt her. Marisa froze once again before grabbing on to Alice's dress with her good hand, scared that this could all just be a dream she was experiencing while Rumia feasted on her body. They embraced each other, the only sound in the room being Marisa's sobbing.

"It's okay now... you're safe..."


End file.
